Caviva's little issue
by wildkrattskid12
Summary: Both of them were hiding a huge secret from eachother. Then on the night that Chris was getting ready to propose to Aviva, Chris tells Aviva what he had been hiding, which leads to a huge fight. Then in the fight Aviva tells Chris what she had been hiding which makes the fight worse. What were they hiding? Read to find out. Sorry if my summary is bad. This is my first story R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: hey guys, this is my first story ever. I have tried to do other stories before, but until Cavivafan98 helped me out with how to publish, I could never seem to publish the right way... So now my other stories are probably floating around in my Google drive waiting to be published which I will get to soon. Since this is my first story, I am open to constructive criticism, but please be nice in your reviews!**

It was a beautiful evening in Africa. Chris was preparing to do something that he had wanted to do ever since he had first laid eyes on Aviva.

"Do you have the ring Bro?" Martin qestioned his younger brother.

"Yup, I think I'm ready." Chris replied nervously

"So are you ever going to tell her about THE past?" Martin asked.

"I have to... It was the biggest mistake in my life, but she has to know..." Chris said, not believing how dumb he had been in the past.

"Well all I can say is good luck bro. I'm afraid you're going to need it" Martin replied.

Chris started to go through his back pack to make sure that he had everything they would need.

"Aviva, are you sure you want to tell Chris about this?" Koki said as she put down a picture.

"Chris said nothing could ever get in the way of our relationship. I have to tell him! I may be nervous but Chris is a great guy and he needs to know. He deserves to know!" Aviva replied as she finished her makeup

"Well, I hope all goes well..." Koki said.

It was going to be a casual date other than Chris proposing, but neither one of them knew just how bad it would get...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, but I just started on this like a couple days ago, and I wanted to see what it's like to leave a major cliffhanger. I can garuntee I will be updating the story frequently, as well as adding new stories soon! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hey** here's** chapter 2 of my first story ever! Please be nice with your comments and constructive criticism is very much wanted! **

**oops, kinda forgot the discaimer earlier in the previous chapter so here it is now:**

**I do not (as much as I wish I could but it would probably never happen) own Wild Kratts or any of the characters (so far) in this story. However, if I am lucky, while I am making this story, maybe I will be able to come up with my own character.**

Chris left his room and went to the main room to wait for Aviva. Aviva came out and the two left.

Chris was taking Aviva 50 miles to a mountain high up where the sunset would be amazingly beautiful. Once they reached the top they took in the amazing views of herds of gazelle grazing, a couple lionesses hunting, and everything out on the open savannah. Then Chris nervously started up a conversation.

"Hey Aviva, you know how we both agreed that no matter what we would still love eachother?"

"Yes?"

"Well I have a confession... Before we met, I was married to Donita..."

"Before we met?! We have been best friends since Kindergarten! Are you trying to tell me that you were married to Donita when you were 3?" Aviva said, clearly getting ticked off.

"No! I mean... before we started working together, and after you moved out of state in the middle of 8th grade... After you moved, Donita became obsessed with me... With noone else, we began to date... She was my highschool sweetheart after you were gone. Two years after we graduated, we got married... Then she started to want to use animals for fashion and as soon as she started doing it, I divorced her. Then the crew got together and I thought I would never find a good wife until I realized that you are perfect. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to effect our relationship. But I knew you would have to find out some day."

"I can't believe you! So you mean to tell me that we have been working together for 3 years, dating for 2, and all this time you haven't told me that you were married?! I should have believed my dad when he said that you would be nothing but a lying jerk if I dated you! How could you?!" Aviva yelled as she started to cry.

"Aviva, I'm sorry! It was the biggest, most stupid mistake of my whole life! I have loved you ever since kindergarden and I want to marry you if you still love me!"

"Yeah, well I'm afraid that ship has already sailed! I never want to see you again! Maybe I shouldn't have broke up with Zach in highschool! At least he wouldn't have married someone else when he knew he was in love with me!"

"Wait! You dated Zach in high school?! I can't believe you either! You always knew that he was my worse enemy!"

"Yeah? Well you knew Donita was always one of my worse enemies! I didn't love Zach but he loved me, and my dad forced me to date him by threatening that if I didn't he would beat me! Then I broke up with Zach as soon as my parents divor ced and I only lived with my mom!"

"You know that's just like you to blame your dad for everything!"

"That's it! We're through!" Aviva said as she hopped in the createrra and started to drive away.

"Wait Aviva come back! I need to ask you two things!" Chris shouted

"What?!"

"First,"

Chris got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"NO! NOT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT RIGHT NOW YOU JERK! WHAT WAS THE OTHER THING?!"

"Can I have a ride back to the Tortuga?"

"NOPE! I KNOW A JERK WHO IS ABOUT TO WALK 50 MILES TO THE TORTUGA BY HIMSELF DURING NIGHT TIME! AND HIS NAME IS CHRIS KRATT!"

And with that Aviva drove off, leaving Chris alone as the sun set.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading :) Please R&amp;R :) And also feel free to check out my new forum: A journey through time discussions. It's under the Wild Kratts Forums area :) Thanks :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry but this is not a real chapter! I need help with ideas for chapter 3... Please comment on this if you have any ideas or private message me. You can also check out my forum (the same one as mentioned in the author's note at the end of chapter 2) where I have posted a new topic with a poll for how to continue the story. I will mention anyone who helped me come up with ideas for chapter 3 in the next Author's Note. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3 (THE REAL CHAPTER)

**Author's Note: Thanks to Prettyprincess45 for coming up with how to continue with chapter 3! I wouldn't be able to finish this story without your help (I'm not done with the story yet. I still want to get in a few chapters after this one) Now on to the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts!**

When Chris got back to the Tortuga, he didn't want to eat or sleep and he wasn't too surprised to see Aviva avoiding him at all costs.

"I can't believe I created such a huge mess! I ruined our relationship! Aviva will never forgive me! Bro! Are youu listening?! Now is not the time to be playing with your princess barbie dolls! Bro! aren't you going to do something to try to help me get Aviva to forgive me?! Helloooooo? I can't believe you Martin! Seriously!"

After a long night of nonstop complaining, Chris was finally tired, so he tried to sleep. However, Aviva wasn't that ready to let him sleep. She tried everything she could think of to get revenge on Chris.

She dumped a bucket full of icy cold soda on him while he was sleeping.

"Aviva! Now I have to take a shower and wash all of my sheets so that they won't get sticky with soda!"

"So?!"

She looked at the night's weather and saw that it would be rainy and told Chris that the weather would be perfect for camping. Then while Chris was in the tent sleeping, she stole the rain cover 5 minutes before the storm so that the tent would get wet inside. Chris woke up to 3 inches of rain inside the tent.

"Aviva I thought that it was going to be perfect camping weather tonight! And what happened to the rain cover?!"

"I took it 5 minutes before the storm! And I wasn't talking about last night's weather, I was talking about tonight's weather!"

She sent him a text that said "I'm sorry I broke up with you it was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made"

He replied "It's ok, so can we get back together?"

She sent "oops, I mean to send that to Zach" even though she would never get back with Zach.

She poured super glue onto the seat of the createrra when she knew he was driving to go to the store and pick up some groceries for the Tortuga then she secretly followed him on a buzz bike with her video camera and took a video of him trying to get out of the createrra up to the point where he ended up calling Martin to come get him unstuck. Then she kept on replayinng the video as soon as he got back to the Tortuga.

"Really Aviva?"

"Not my fault you were married to Donita!"

She called him into the main room after she had put clear plastic wrap across the entry from his room to the main room so that he would walk into the plastic wrap instead of the main room.

"Oops I must have forgot to take that plastic wrap off the door"

"Sure Aviva"

Finally she was out of ideas. She went to her room and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Soooo yeah :) I'm already working on the next chapter :) Martin! I didn't know you played with princess barbie dolls!**

**Martin: I don't! I just like to arrange them and decide if Ariel or Cinderella should get the prince!**

**Author: AKA play with them!**

**Martin: Sooooo?**

**Author: You're a full grown man! I'm a teenage girl and I got rid of my barbies 10 years ago!**

**Martin: You're just jealous!**

**Author: Jealous of what? A man as old as my dad playing with princess barbie dolls?!**

**Martin: Princess barbie dolls just make the persson playing with them more awesome! So since you don't play with them, that means I'm more awesome than you are!**

**Author: Annnd the Tortuga is leaving to Australia without you!**

**Martin: No they're *looks up to see the Tortuga leaving without him* Guuuuuuys! Wait for me! You're leaving me! Quick! How far is it from here to Australia?!**

**Author: About 6,526 miles! :)**

**Martin: I hate you.**

**Author: It's the truth! *Jumps onto cruise ship headed to Australia***

**Martin: Wait can I come with-**

**Author: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to Prettyprincess45! I meant to use their idea in the last chapter, but idk what happened... I typed it but it didn't save that part... Oh well :) I found a way to make it work better in this chapter :) :) :) Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Kitty!**

* * *

When Aviva woke up, she found a note and some flowers outside her door.

"Aviva, please forgive me! Being married to Donita was the biggest, and worst mistake I ever made! Martin tried to talk me out of it, but I didn't listen to him when I should have! I love you more than I ever could have loved Donita! Love, Chris"

Aviva walked into the main room to see that someone had prepared a huge breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, french toast, omeletts, and fruit. Everyone was eating. Everyone except herself and Chris. Aviva sat down in one of the hover chairs and began to help herself to some food. Suddenly Martin got up and left the room to go into his room.

Chris was waiting in Martin's room.

"So did it work? Is she eating? Does she look angry? Did she say anything?"

"Dude calm down! I think it worked, she is eating, she doesn't look angry instead she looks kinda sleepy and she has a slight smile on her face. No she didn't say anything."

"Ok, thanks bro for helping me find a way to get her back! So what's next?"

"Kitty and Koki will see what she thought about the flowers and if she is still mad at you. Kitty will text me whenyou should come get some breakfast. You should sit right across from Aviva and if she doesnt start a conversation, you should. But say something like 'Did you get the flowers?'".

Right then Kitty sent Martin a text.

"Go Chris! And remember the plan!"

Chris walked into the main room, sat in a hover chair right across from Aviva and started to eat.

"Thanks for the flowers Chris. And I'm sorry that I did all of that revenge on you..."

"You're welcome. Hey I have a question."

"Yes?"

"You didn't really mean to send that message to Zach, did you?"

Aviva laughed

"Nope, I just wanted to make you jealous and make you regret being married to Donita."

"Oh, ok... I'm glad you're not really getting back with Zach!"

"Me too"

"So, Aviva... Will you get back with me again?"

"Of course. Let's just forget that any of this ever happened!"

"That's a good idea... Sooo... Can I take you out tonight?"

"Sure" Aviva replied smiling.

That night Chris took Aviva to the same place and did the same thing (just without the fighting) Chris proposed and Aviva said yes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooooo... Next chapter will be the final chapter in this story :) Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! By the way. To the guest user who was cursing in a comment: No more cursing or you will be reported. This is your only warning. Please R&amp;R and Enjoy the final chapter :)**

Aviva stood there with Koki and Kitty. Aviva was in a modest, simple yet beautiful knee length dress and silver 1-inch high heels. Her hair was straight and was laying on her shoulders. She was wearing a blue rose hair clip, a beautiful white bracelet she was borrowing from Koki, and a purple flower necklace that she had gotten when she was 13 years old. She had on light pink nailpolish, light pink lipgloss, and light purple eyeshadow. Koki and Kitty were both wearing light purple knee length dresses and white 1-inch high heels. Koki's hair was in an afro as usual and Kitty's hair was curled. They were both wearing light pink lipgloss as well.

A wedding planner knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Aviva answered.

"Here are your flowers, and here are yours and yours." The wedding planner said to Aviva, Koki and Kitty. Aviva's was a mix of purple and whitish pinkish roses and Koki and Kitty's were just light pink roses.

"You look beautiful!" Kitty exclaimed to Aviva.

"Thanks." Aviva replied smiling.

"Are you nervous?" Koki asked.

"A little, but I think I read online that being nervous is normal." Aviva replied.

Someone else knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hey kiddo, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Daddy?! Of course!"

Aviva's dad came in the room.

"But I thought that you had said that if I got married to Chris, you wouldn't be at my wedding!"

"Let's just say that I judged Chris before I got to know him. We talked and now I'm ok with you marrying him." Aviva's dad said, smiling.

"I'm so glad you could come!"

"Me too, so would it be ok if I walked you down the aisle rather than you walking by yourself?"

"Sure, thanks daddy." Aviva said.

It was now time for the ceremony. The music played and Aviva's little cousin who was the flower girl walked down the aisle that had been laid out on the beach tossing the flower petals everywhere. Including up above her head where the petals flew into her hair and onto her dress. She decided to twirl around as she had fun dropping the petals. Next it was time for the ring bearer who was the flower girl's brother. Finally it was Koki and Kitty followed by Aviva and her father.

The ceremony went on and the guests cheered as Aviva and Chris kissed at the end of the ceremony.

The reception had a lot of dancing, and the food was great. There was coconut shrimp, coconut crusted tilapia, and spaghetti and tomato sauce. There was also all sorts of fruit- mangoes, apples, bannanas, peaches, and pineapple. There was a chocolate fountain and marshmallows and strawberries. They also had a candy bar with m&amp;ms, hersheys, and other kinds of candy. To drink, there was all sorts of soda, water, lemonade, and iced tea. The cake was a beautiful square 3 layer cake with icing flowers all over.

Everything was going great until... A massive Category 5 hurricane came from out of nowhere.

"What?! That hurricane wasn't supposed to make landfall for 2 weeks and it was only a tropical storm last night!" Aviva exclaimed. The rain came down in sheets and the wind roared.

"Everyone into the Tortuga! Ladies, children and Groom go in first!" Martin yelled over the storm.

Suddenly, a tree fell on top of Chris and Martin.

**Author: Ok, maybe there will be more chapters after all :) Don't you wish you knew what would happen? Lol**

**Aviva: I can't believe you left my wedding in the middle of a huge Category 5 hurricane! And with Chris and Martin stuck under that tree!**

**Author: Well I couldn't help it! Once I got the idea, I couldn't resist! I promise it will end well though!**

**Aviva: *Starts crying***

**Author: Oh ok... Back to the story :)**

"NO!" Aviva and Kitty screamed. They ran back outside as everyone else continued to run inside.

"Wait. If we can tie a rope to the tree and to the tortuga and fly a few hundred feet away, we can get the tree off of them and then come back and get them!" Aviva yelled over the wind, with tears coming to her eyes.

"I will go get the rope!" Kitty yelled.

"I will tie it to the tortuga."

But that wasn't Aviva or Kitty saying that. Aviva's dad had ran back outside to help.

"Thanks daddy! Kitty and I will tie it to the tree."

Aviva ran inside quickly to tell Jimmy to power up the tortuga.

"On it!" Jimmy replied quickly.

Kitty came back with the rope and tossed one end of it to Aviva's dad, who was sitting on the neck of the turtle ship. He tied it there while Kitty and Aviva tied it to the tree.

They all ran back inside and the tortuga somehow managed to fly a few hundred feet against the wind to drag the tree off of Chris and Martin. Kitty and Aviva ran back outside. Chris and Martin were unconscious.

"We need a way to get them inside!"

Aviva's dad was already on it. He came out with two stretchers and some of the wedding guests came to help too. They quickly got Chris and Martin both on stretchers and inside the tortuga.

"Where am I?"

"CHRIS! Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

"I'm a bit sore all over. What happened?"

"A hurricane blew in and a tree fell on you!" Aviva said.

The wind blew harder.

"Jimmy, put the tortuga into lockdown mode!" Koki shouted as the wind blew even harder.

* * *

**Author: And now I'll stop. Yes. Definitely more chapters coming in the future :) Please review and I will try to get more chapters out soon, although it may be anywhere from a week to a few months before I am able to get back on.**


End file.
